Unrequited Love
by Lizzy Landon
Summary: Mairi (Mahh-Ree) Extending the hand of friendship to King Balor, she's offered to Prince Nuada as his mate. Her father King Pol (Paul) of the dark arts, in his greed for dominion, wants an heir born of magic to rule the world. She will do anything to please her father, and if that means bedding a man-creature, who's killed and harbors a strong aversion to her people...
1. Chapter 1

Mairi (Mahh-Ree)  
Extending the hand of friendship to King Balor, she's offered to Prince Nuada as his mate. Her father King Pol (Paul) of the dark arts, in his greed for dominion, wants an heir born of magic to rule the world. She will do anything to please her father, and if that means bedding a man-creature, who's killed and harbors a strong aversion to her people, then his wish is her command.

Prince Nuada  
Resentful of his father's acceptance of the truce, between humans and the magical races, he refuses Mairi and heads a coalition of assassins, secretly disposing of Monarchs. He loathes his attraction to her, but is envious of her relationship with the guard, who she's grown a fondness for.

Corym (Cor-Rim)  
A royal guard, positioned as Mairi's personal guard, he falls for her. Corym knew that loving her wouldn't be easy, but he didn't anticipate that he'd have to share her.

Mairi never expected to fall in love with Nuada, she only wanted to seduce him. Prince Nuada didn't care what she did, as long as she stayed out of his way. How did she slither past his defenses, right into his heart?

It's 1786, ten years after the great dissemination, the revelation that magical creatures lived amongest us. Integration was imminent, after the peace treaty was declared, and now as a consequence of it, I'm being shipped to my new place of residence.

Ireland, the Emerald Isle to be exact. Rich rolling hills of lush greenery, rising coastal mountains, an island located in the Northern Atlantic Ocean.

Not to far from "The Isle Of Man", where my father reigns as King. Its a five hour travel time, on a packet ship, where I quickly grew tired of watching the water.

Retiring below deck for the remainder of the trip, the four service men guarding me, play a game of cards as I settle in for a light nap.

I dream of him, the prince... Nuada. I've seen him before in my visions, a gift passed down from my mother, the gift of sight. The ability to see the future, and from my father, elemental magic.

I'm still a novice at both, but I'm a dedicated learner and hope to advance to intermediate soon. Which brings me to the reason why I'm being sent to Ireland, we are practitioners of magic only.

It isn't in our blood, a part of our essence. My father wants blood magic, pure magic of the soul, magic that comes from within. My mother's seen it, my father will get his heir. So, this should be an easy task, right?

An uneventful trip, I've freshened up and I'm standing before the King and the Princess. Elves... descendants of the Bethmora clan, pale in color, scarred facial markings, and fair haired.

My mother would be appalled to know, that I find them attractive. Especiallly the one appointed as my personal guard, tall, well built, beautiful, maybe i'll take him as a lover. Offering a charming smirk, he bows slightly to me.

"You should be pleased to know, that we find you favorable to look upon also." Says my protector.

"Corym's a reader of thoughts." States Nuala, in her soft dialect.

"Mmm..." Is all that I can manage, taking a mental note. I'll be sure to censor my thoughts from now on.

"Nuada."

"Father." He says, coming into my view. My visions didn't prepare me for the man standing before me. Small bow to the King, and a nod in acknowledgement to his sister, before his gaze falls to me. His eyes fills with mistrust, and a fierceness that incites unease, and trepidation.

"What's this?"

"King Pol has offered you his daughter, as a token of his fealty to the alliance."

"As what, my pet?"

His pet?

"Nuada!" Exclaims his father, outraged at his ill manners.

"No brother, your mate."

A murderous glare riddled with contempt, sets me to fanning myself frantically, it seems that my corsets become to confining, and my breathing erratic. What was I thinking... during the wars, he was known for massacring thousands, the man's a merciless cut-throat.

"Send it back, it looks unwell." He states, making his way out of the throne room.

"Nuada!" States the King, coming out of his seat.

"You're the one that wants the union father, so you take her to mate!"

Well I'll be a monkey's uncle, rejected but not dejected. Deep breath, exhaling loudly I enter the dining area. I guess it's the who's who of the elfdom in attendance.

"Princess...!"

It's Corym, stopping me on the way to join Nuala.

"Where you go, I go... you can't just wander off."

"You do know that I'm not a child, right?"

"Of course, but not everyone agrees with the peace treaty."

"So I'm not safe here?"

"If anything happens to you, my people... other magical creatures will pay the cost with their lives. Forgive me, but your people aren't too... forgiving."

Leading me to our seats, I consider his words, and he's right, it's for the best.

"I understand, will we be sharing the same bed then?" I ask jokingly.

"If that's what you wish."

The butterflies are having a festival in my stomach, when he graces me with a smile. I've never seen creatures such as these, similar to us, but so different. I want to touch his skin, I wonder if they feel like us, but instead I touch his hair.

He's solemn watching me, letting my fingers explore his locks. Once again I get the urge to touch his face, as I release my hold on his hair.

"I don't mind." He says quietly, which sounds loud to my ears. I become aware of the reason why, the halls become silent, the occupant's attentions are focused on us.

My examination comes to an end, and with amusement in his eyes, he escorts me to my seat.


	2. Prince Nuada

Summoned to the throne room, a human's engaged in conversation with a guard. I've never entertained the idea of these creatures being appealing, but she has an alluring appearance. An admission that angers me, my scowl frightening her.

Joining us in the dining hall, it's apparent that she finds us enchanting, as she's unable to keep her hands off of her assigned guard. He doesn't appear to be repulsed, encouraging her to continue her perusal of his anatomy. Well he can do what he will with her...

A human as my mate, I wouldn't dare. Her kind needs to be wiped from this earth, and I plan on doing my part. Meeting with others of the same mind, we discuss plans to take down our first victim, the isle of man.

War has been declared, apart from the army of ten thousand, I lead my group of twenty mercenaries silently into the night. While the villagers slept, we set fire to homes.

Engaging in combat with the townsmen, no one is spared. Entering a home, I come upon a woman. Attacking, she's no match for me, her life's ended with my sword slicing her throat.

"Mum..."

It's a small child, eyes sleep filled, I block his view of her. The sun shining brightly in the morning sky, his vision adjusts, and fear widens his eyes.

"Go back to bed." I order him.

The wails and groans from the dying piercing the air, he scurries back to the safety of his room. The home is set aflame, as I exit.

"One more, or shall we take rest after this?"

"One more." I reply.

The message has been received, I want it to be felt. Moving on to the capital, the water supply is poisoned.

"What am I to make of this? Brother, you must stop..."

"Have you told father?"

"No, he would put us to death..."

"Good, the humans are a plague to our earth, a disease... we'll cure her of her ailment."

"Not like this... nothing good can come of this, blood, death... please you must stop this."

Nuala's petition is lost on me, I care not for the human animal.

Walking the halls of the palace, I happen upon her and the guard, at practice. He's teaching her swordsmanship, her skills are substandard.

"Nuada." She says with a small bow, noticing my watch of them.

"Do not address me so informally."

The daggers thrown my way, are countered with a derisive glare.

"My apologies Prince..." She replies, with a show of bowing extremely low. She holds the position, for much longer than necessary before rising.

"Mockery... did you teach it to mimic us also?"

"I don't know what your problem is, but you're not going to keep with your self-righteous persecution of me."

"You must not know who I am, for you to speak..."

"The Princess only requests your repect, your highness. Your constant reference to her as "it", is offensive." States, the guard.

"Well then you must not know who I am either, for you know not your place, and you speak out of turn."

"Oh ... you are a piece of work... You are severely due a lesson in manners." She states, irritation evident on her face.

"And who's going to be my teacher?" I ask, drawing my sword.

Mairi, a temptress with a temper, I swear that I saw murder in her eyes. Her guard interrupting her attempt, at raising her sword to me, the woman's a fighter, or foolish.

"What have you done?"

"What needs to be done."

The royal advisor's called upon me in my rooms, a cold calculating man who only has his own interests at heart.

"Your declaration has put us in a grim situation."

"But?"

"I find favor in your actions."

Why am I not surprised...


	3. Mairi

The man's infuriating... how am I supposed to bed that monster. He killed all those people, my people! The King hasn't a clue, and seeks to find the fiend responsible, for such a deplorable act.

Little does he know, that the beast's in his home, stalking the halls... ooh, I do so hate the man!

"Princess?"

"Corym..."

My one true joy here...

His small smile, before he bows, lets me know that he got my thoughts in real time.

"I'm sorry..." I state, embarrassed.

"For what?"

"For my thoughts, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"Well then, there's no need to apologize, as I'm pleased that you find pleasure in my company."

The man's wonderful and beautiful, but I have plans, that need to be completed and soon. I wish to be free of this place, and the monster.

"Corym, I need your help."

"Yes, anything..."

"I need you to procure a few things for me." I reply, shielding my thoughts.

"Of course."

A ball in our favor, it's supposed to be our union ceremony, but he didn't show. It was a humiliating situation, until Corym stepped in, dancing with me all throughout the night.

His light banter keeping me entertained, I entertained the thought of inviting him to my bed.

His hand making contact with mine, stops me from refilling my glass.

"No more."

"But I'm okay, one more cup wouldn't hurt."

"I don't want your decisions tonight, to be influenced by the wine."

"And neither do I..." I state, relinquishing my hold on the jug. The man makes me blush, and causes a heat to slowly emanate from between my legs.

His hand on mine, I wish the roles could be reversed, but Nuada has the first claim of my body. "I'd like to retire to my rooms now." I state, rising.

Soaking in a bath, I mentally prepare for the task at hand. The warm water's soothing, the fragrance of the oils calms me.

I'd sent Corym away for the night, but refusing to leave his post, he's my escort to Nuada's rooms. Hooded and cloaked, I follow him...

"You can retrieve me in the morning."

"You know that I cannot leave your side."

"I'm safe with the Prince."

I don't need him standing outside the door, while the Prince takes what should be rightfully his. He makes no acknowledgement that he's received my thoughts. Instead, I receive a small bow, and he's gone.

Fingering the small vial, I knock on his door. When he doesn't answer, I enter.

It's empty, and in the semi darkness I locate a wine tray. Quickly pouring two glasses, I add the potion to his. "Why are you in my room?"

His voice, loud in the quiet room, scares the life out of me! He's posted up, by the window. Where did he come from, I almost knocked the glass over. "I wanted to call a truce, in honor of our unification." I state, raising the glasses.

Drawing closer, I watch his every move with trepidation. My heart's beating fast, and I'm relieved when he takes the offered cup. Sniffing the contents, I wonder if magical creatures can detect magic.

He doesn't respond, just watches me, his scrutiny makes me uneasy. His eyes narrowing in suspicion, my confidence in my plan starts to falter.

"A truce... but that would mean that we are at war with each other, and we are not."

"You hate me, and you know nothing about me."

Sampling his drink, I wait... hoping that he'll finish it.

"I hate, what you are... what you represent."

"And what is that?"

"Dishonor, greed, abomination..."

His anger growing, I turn him away from his ill thoughts.

"We are not all bad, let's drink to new beginnings, and a..."

"Leave me, seek me out again, and I won't be so kind."

Disappointed, I almost stamp my foot in anger. Instead, I choose to bow out, giving him a small grimance, before exiting.


	4. Prince Nuada II

Coming to my rooms, her goal's transparent, and as much as I want to indulge her, I turn her away.

The irritation evident on her face, I watch her departure. Her fragrance is overpowering, and finishing my drink, I seek refuge away from her scent.

I can hear her stomping around in her rooms as I pass, and smiling inwardly, the memory of when she first arrived, causes my heart to flalter, and I come to a stop.

The hallway seems to have moved sideways, and then back down again. Taking a few breaths to calm my erratic heartbeat, I mentally seek an explanation.

Immediately memories and thoughts of her overwhelm me, and then the unimaginable happens...

Exiting her room, slamming the door, she sees me and the angry expression on her face drops.

I can't say anything, I'm unable to move, and my attempts at fighting the urge to touch her are useless.

"Nuada..." She says, trying to quickly move past me.

My hands have a will of their own, pulling her to me. My body pinning hers to the wall, I inhale her rose scent.

"Nuada..." Her soft moan, as my lips lightly graze her neck, incites my need for her.

Restraining her arms above her head, a trail of kisses down her neck ends between her breasts.

Her body trembles with anticipation, and her breathings sporadic, as I lightly stroke the tip of her taunt buds.

The desire in her eyes, I satisfy my yearning to kiss her. Gently, my lips touch hers, and a massive surge of sexual hunger hits.

Unable to temper my passion, I lift her, her legs straddling my waist, my sex probing her slick warmth, demands to be unleashed.

There's a brief moment of the walls around us turning sideways, and then returning to normal, and... just like that, the sensations passed.

Unceremoniously releasing her, we're both in a state of confusion.

"What did you do to me?"

"I didn't do anything, I only enhanced what was already there."

"The drink... you..."

A quick snap of her fingers, and my heartbeat quickens, trying to fight it, her arms make their way around my neck, a few whispered words, and my resolve weakens.

"You'll give me what I want."

The sound of her voice, sends a wave of satisfaction throughout my body. Her hands lightly exploring my sex, leaves an unsatisfied ache of pleasure with each stroke.

"Yes." I state, giving in to my desire.

It's heaven, almost like a dream. Her body beneath mine, the warmth of her softness conforming to my staff.

Her legs around my waist, ushering me to go deeper, it's a task to keep my release in check.

Her legs opening wider expectantly, I surrender to her power. Holding tightly to her hips, as she raises them to meet my stroke.

On the verge of reaching my peak, the dream comes to an end, and awareness hits me hard and fast.

Before I can react, she twists, and from her position on top, she completes the consummation of our union.

My body tightening, she draws my seed into her flower, with quick, hard strokes.

Inhaling deeply from her sexual assault, she takes all that my body has to offer.


	5. Mairi II

I haven't seen Nuada in more than a week, and Corym barely speaks to me.

Nodding and going about as if I dont matter. What is he mad about, he knew that my body was reserved for Nuada, he was to be my husband.

Tired of his attitude, I relieve him of his duties for the day. Taking tea in the solarium, with Nuala, a strange creature, huge and blueish green enters.

"Mr. Wink, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Inquires Nuala.

He responds in a foreign tongue, and offering me a shy, blushing smile, she replies.

"My brother wishes a word with you."

I'm afraid to see him in private, afraid that he'll make good on his threat, after what I did.

"He's perfectly capable of coming to me, tell him that."

A few more words, and he leaves us. Imagine that, me not being worthy of being called upon. I'm to be fetched, and called at his command.

We'll see...

And I get to see, soon after. He's a brute, barging into the room topling our table, forcing us to come to our feet. "Get out!" He demands, of Nuala.

"She doesn't have to go anywhere!" I scream, I've had enough of him, and everybody else.

Waiting for her response, she gives me a small bow, and leaves me to face his wrath alone.

Fine, but I'm not going down without a fight. "What do you want?"

His answer surprises me.

"You."

I don't know what happened, but the potion didn't work correctly. He's not supposed to be like this, still desiring me. But I'm not the one, to turn down the advances of an adept lover.

After that night. I couldn't keep my thoughts away from him. I desired his company, his body, and not having access to him, irritated me.

Something has taken hold, and I know that it had something to do with that elixer, that I'd concocted.

Slowly backing away from him, he advances, a table stopping my retreat. Covering the distance between us, he does what I long to do to him, inhale my scent.

"What have you done to me?"

"I didn't do anything." I state, quietly.

"Your spell hasn't wore off, I'm still attracted to your allure."

"Then I'm afraid that you've cast a spell on me also, as we're both under the influence of each other's appeal."

His hand gently caressing my cheek, wanders slowly lower. Drawing a small breath, as his fingers make a connection with the tip of my breast, his watchful gaze, heats my body in anticipation.

Turning away from me, his back to me, unsure, I reach for him.

"Undo what you've done." He states, before leaving me.


End file.
